The present invention generally relates to the field of hand tools, and more particularly relates to hand-sanding devices used to hold sandpaper and to provide a working grip for sanding.
Small sanding jobs and sanding jobs calling for considerable detail work or access to small confined areas will usually call for the direct hand application of sandpaper of one or more suitable grit sizes. The difficulty in hand-sanding is in applying firm pressure long enough to complete the job and in applying even pressure to obtain a desired smooth and even finish. A further difficulty is to obtain efficient use of the sandpaper by not wasting any substantial portion of its surface area.
To facilitate hand-sanding square sanding blocks, sized to fit the hand, have been used for years. By using a sanding block as a sandpaper holder, hand-applied sanding forces can be increased and more evenly distributed. However, one of the problems encountered in typically make-shift square sanding blocks is the tendency of the sandpaper to rip off the block when in use. Another problem is that the block dimensions limit the ability of the sander to sand curved surfaces and get into hard to access corners and other locations, such as frequently found around window sills and door jams. Block sandpaper holders are also generally made of scrap wood material with a hard nonresilient surface, frequently causing the sander to overly cut or gouge the sanded surface. Still another problem is to evenly sand convex surfaces such as a banister rail with flat block surfaces without scoring the wood, and to sand shaped wood surfaces such as molding surfaces.
The present invention is a hand-held sanding device for use with sandpaper or other abrasive sheet material which overcomes the above limitations of conventional block sandpaper holders by providing a device around which a sheet of sandpaper can be wrapped and easily secured. The invention actively holds the sandpaper around the device during any sanding operation without mechanical attachments such as staples, tacks, nails, or the like. The hand-held sanding device of the invention renders useable practically the entire sandpaper surface and, in addition, provides three different surface configurations, including, in particular, the improvement of providing, in combination with the above, a special purpose sanding surface as described below.